Feminine Products
by SinisterSweetheart
Summary: Inuyasha learns the lesson that you never mess with a woman's feminine products.  Comedy with a hint of fluff. OneShot.


A/N- This is my boredom from staying up all night…again. It's just some half fluffly half humor one-shot. Please Read and Review!! See I don't care if you do but the voices in my head do and if people don't reply, they talk to me and I can't write….its stressful.

Oh and for those that read **Moonlight Tears, **I am almost finished with the epilogue so it should be posted soon. Hopefully, as long as my computer doesn't crash on me! )

**CHAPTER 1**

"So we aren't staying long are we?" Inuyasha asked as he held onto Kagome's hand as they walked the path to the well.

"No, Inu. I just need to restock some…supplies and check in with my mother and Souta probably wants to play games. Then we can go. Okay?" Kagome asked as she placed her other hand over his that was holding her other hand. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked down into his mates eyes.

"Fine. But not for long." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled brightly in delight as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips which he fully returned. When she pulled back, she saw the smile in his eyes and her smile brightened that much more. They began walking again and before long, they ended up at the well. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped in, both relinquishing in the familiar floating feeling in transition from one era to another.

When they landed, Inuyasha jumped them out of the well and through the old door that was the building containing the fore mentioned well. Placing Kagome on her feet, they walked into the house. Almost immediately, Kagome was enveloped in a hug by her mother and Inuyasha was kidnapped into the living room by Souta, Ji-Chan mumbling something along the lines of an exorcism.

"How have you been dear? Not hurt are you? How are you and Inuyasha? Can I expect any grandchildren within the next year?" Kagome blushed at her mothers question before replying.

"I have been fine, Mama. I am fine and Inuyasha and I are great. And no you won't." Kagome said. She paused looking into the living room.

"I just needed to stop to get some…supplies. I ran out." Mrs. Higurashi nodded before patting her daughters' cheek.

"Alright, well you know where they are at and Kagome…"

Kagome looked at her mother.

"I want those grandchildren with puppy ears." She said before she turned back to the dishes, a smile playing on her features at the idea of her daughter with adorable babies looking like Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed again before turning quickly and jogging up the stairs and into the bathroom. Inuyasha watched as she grabbed a few things and put them in a clear bag then jog back downstairs and placed the bag at the bottom of her yellow one.

"Ha I beat you again!" Inuyasha turned back to the game and scowled, the bag forgotten as he hit repeatedly on the little controls, not fully knowing what they did but he didn't like to lose, so he had to try.

After failing miserably at his attempt to regain his pride, he stood up, gave Souta's hair a ruffling and then went into the kitchen. He had heard the conversation with the grandchildren and he had blushed. Souta had asked if he was sick. He just shook his head and played. Sure he wanted kids, but he wanted to wait a little while longer, after things with Naraku calmed down.

Kagome was sitting, talking to her grandfather when he went into the kitchen. He sat down next to her and her grandfather stood up. Kagome just sighed as she turned to Inuyasha. 'You'd think gramps would be used to him. Guess old habits really do die hard.'

"Hey."

"You almost ready?" Inuyasha asked as he looked curiously at the bag.

"Yeah. I got ramen and lolly pops and rice with dumplings. Sutras…two first aid kits. Yeah. Just let me finish some homework to have Yuka turn in for me and we can go home."

Inuyasha smiled as she referred to the other time period her home. Inuyasha nodded, noticing how she didn't mention the bag. They weren't his ninja food or the first aid kits because it was round. Her kits where square. Kagome stood and walked up stairs, leaving her yellow bag.

When she was upstairs she yelled down to Inuyasha.

"Hey, can you bring me up my bag when you come up? I forgot I need my books from in there."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said, not really sure what he was replying to. Mrs. Higurashi had gone downstairs to do laundry and Souta was very well distracted by his games.

"Thanks." And Inuyasha heard her go into her room.

Inuyasha stood up, placing the bag from the floor to the table as he rummaged through it, looking for the plastic bag near the bottom. Why was she keeping something from him? When he found it he pulled it out and found several cylinders and square cushions.

The objects had a weird smell to it, like a bad imitation of flowers. Inuyasha remembered looking through Kagome's bag before and finding a box and it had said for periods.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid.

Why would Kagome think he would care? Smirking evilly, Inuyasha took one of the cylinders and one of the cushions and placed it in the folds of his harori. He would show her. He placed the stuff back in the bag and into the backpack as he heard footsteps from the basement. He quickly closed the bag and took it upstairs, where he could have some fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once Kagome had gotten her stuff and sat at her desk, going over her notes and other such things, Inuyasha had made himself seem normal sitting back on the bed before deciding that he was bored.

So when Inuyasha got bored…he started to examine some "unknown" objects.

"What do you call this?" He asked.

"A pencil sharpener."

"Oh."

One minute later

"What do you call this?"

"…a laptop."

"Oh."

another minute later

"What do you call this?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her face not buried in a text book and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Where…were you going through my bag?!" Kagome yelled as she rushed towards Inuyasha, her paper she had been working on falling to the floor, desperate to take the small cylinder from him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was stronger…and taller.

"I was just looking. So what do you call it?" He said, holding it well above his head and looking at it, pretending to be completely confused at the object in his hand.

"Nothing! Now give it to me!" Kagome yelled, jumping up off her toes, trying to reach his hand that was held up in the air, trying to grab the mini-cylinder.

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like…a mouse….Did you trap a mouse in this plastic!?" Inuyasha said, faking hysteria as he looked closer at the object yet still keeping it out of Kagome's reach. Inuyasha pulled the "mouse" from its container and swung it back and forth, like a grandpa clock. He then pulled something from the inside of the folds in his kimono and Kagome wanted to scream.

"Inuyasha, give me those right now!"

"Maybe this is where the mouse sleeps." Inuyasha said more to himself as he swiftly jumped back from Kagome's reach and landed on the other side of her room. He took the "mouse" and wrapped it in the "cushion". He could feel the anger radiating from her from across the room and smirked to himself inwardly.

"Inuyasha! Give me the pad…and the…just give me my things!" Kagome yelled as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring daggers at her mate who toyed with the products.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said and Inuyasha could almost hear the count down in her head.

5

"Kagome."

4

"Give it to me." Kagome said…very, very calmly.

3

"Which one?" He asked, showing innocent puppy eyes to her.

2

"Now." Kagome said, her voice sickly sweet but Inuyasha knew better…to an extent. Otherwise he would have given it to her.

1

"Sit!!!" Kagome yelled her anger now full blown as she rushed over to Inuyasha collapsed form and pulled the objects from his hands.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled as she put the objects in her bag and tied the bag tight.

"Kmghmmme" Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled to sit up, his back cracking as he did so. He decided that being sat over a joke wasn't worth it and tried to tell her but her punishment said it was too late. He tried again to lift himself up.

"I thought I said Sit!" Kagome yelled again as she sat on her bed, opening her laptop and clicking on the icon marked "Journal".

Inuyasha once again became good friends with Kagome's floor and he was thanking every God he knew for letting her floor be carpeted.

Kagome saw Inuyasha try to get up and decided that he and the floor needed more quality time. "Sit!"

Kagome typed vividly on her keyboard, her face a beat red from anger and embarrassment and was glad Inuyasha's face was in the floor. Which reminded her...

"Sit!"

_He may not have known what it was but_ _it's_ _still personal! If I had told him…oh god if I had told him…breathes deeply But he doesn't. He is now aware of exactly what color and texture my floor is. I am thinking I should leave the room to_ _give_ _him_ _some privacy. laughs_

Kagome looks up from her screen as she looks at Inuyasha who is roughly pulling himself off the floor. Kagome looked at her computer and mimicked what her fingers typed.

_Sit._

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Inuyasha made the funniest shocked face before it disappeared.

_He needed the rest anyway._

Kagome closed her laptop with a smile before picking up her large yellow bag and walking out of the room, throwing a "Hurry up" over her shoulder and giggle as she made her way down the stairs.

When she stepped into the kitchen she was met with three very confused faces. Kagome just smiled sheepishly, walking over to her mother and whispering "feminine products" in her ear and leaving, her blush darker as she walked out to the well.

Mrs. Higurashi, being the intelligent and experienced mother, laughed to herself, getting a much more confused look from Souta and Ji-chan as she pieced together what had happened. Within minutes, Inuyasha came down the stairs, his face a light red and his eyes angry. Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and pointed to the door.

Inuyasha looked at Souta who just shrugged his shoulders and then walked out the back door. He needed time to cool down because once he caught up with his mate…she was going to get it. She thought she was all smart. He had other plans.

An evil smile made its way upon the hanyou's face for the second time that day as he opened the shrine door and sniffed. Smelling something odd he stepped forward, and as expected a figure jumped at him from behind. But being the half demon he was…he had turned quickly, grabbed the figure by their wrists and pinning them to the shrine wall.

"Humph. No fair, you have that half demon powers."

Inuyasha smiled triumphantly at his mate before whispering in her ear.

"Yes and its good for pay back."

Inuyasha gave her a quick nip on her neck before turning, grabbing her bag and jumping down the well.

Kagome growled to herself, falling right into another one of Inuyasha's traps. Damn. And she had been so close. Kagome then smiled to herself at what his payback would be.

Revenge was sweet.

And in her case, she could deal with being the victim. Unless he got into her bag again.

Then Mr. Half Demon will have no defense, not even with his half demon skills.

She still didn't know why it made her so mad that he had touched her things but considering the explaining for the objects or the reprimands of going through her bag…she didn't feel like she needed an excuse. Kagome realized he knew exactly what the things in her bag were and it made her madder. He needed to learn…the next time he did it.

It was an unspoken rule.

Never mess with a woman's feminine products.

0o0o00o0o0oo0oEnd0o0o00o0o0o0

A/N- Not the best right? I know but its...6:15 AM and I have been up for three days and boredom and sleep don't really mix well. SO please tell me what you think and if people like it, I might prefect it when I am awake. Lol. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
